This study proposes to use IPS as a model system for mechanistic studies of fibroproliferative lung disease. The breast cancer population undergoing the above described treatment regimen at UNC provides a closely followed group from which it is anticipated that 40% will develop disease. About half of the patients will not develop disease, thus providing a control population. In those patients who develop IPS, the syndrome is reported to develop 6-9 weeks following initiation of high dose chemotherapy.